Handy Daddy
by TimeyWhimey
Summary: On a very normal day something rather unusual happens. Her parents aren't exactly who she thought they where.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or things from the tv-series Doctor Who_

I was just walking normally through the normal park that normal day. I stopped to, completely normally; tie my shoe lace, when I heard a strange whooshingy sound. When I looked up a most unusual thing was standing in front of me. A bright blue box. I hesitantly stepped forward and was just about to touch the strange box when the door burst open and knocked me to the side.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there"

I rubbed my throbbing head and looked up. There, above me stood a man looking down at me. He had brown hair and was wearing the most ridiculous bowtie. He turned around and started walking away. I stood up and followed him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What was that? That blue box thingy."

"It's my TARDIS. My spaceship."

For some reason this didn't bother me. I guess that's what having parents at Torchwood do to you. You hear about aliens and spaceships most every day. But I had never seen one.

I realized that I had stopped walking and the Doctor was several meters away.

"Hey you, Doctor, wait up!"

He stopped and I caught up with him.

"Who are you then?" He asked.

"Donna Tyler."

"I used to know someone named Donna and a couple of Tylers too. And why am I telling you this…" He looked up at the sky as he spoke and then he froze. "Since when has London had zeppelins?"

"Since always. Well, not always always, but for as long as my parents have been here."

"Who are your parents?" He sounded desperate.

"Rose and John Tyler", I answered.

"Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, you know her? But I suppose that there are loads of Rose Tylers out there. It's not really an uncommon name."

"I guess not. I will have to meet your mother. Have any idea where I can find her?"

I looked at the watch around my wrist. Four o'clock.

"She should be home by now. But why should I bring you to my home? Why should I trust you, I've only just met you. What do you want with my mum?"

"Good girl, you shouldn't trust strangers. Stranger danger and all that. I'll tell you what, you bring your mother here, but don't bring Jackie. If there's a Jackie in the picture", he said with a chuckle.

"You still haven't told me why." I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Your parents could, possibly. Most likely. Be old… Friends of mine. "

"Well, they've never mentioned you", I said and turned around and started walking home.

I looked over my shoulder and shouted: "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I won't move a limb", he said.

I believed him.

When I came back to the park, dragging my mum after me, he was standing in the exact same spot. When he saw us approaching he walked over to us. He was smiling brightly at my mum.

"Rose Tyler."

"Who ar- Doctor?" mum said.

"Hello", the Doctor said and smiled.

For what felt like ages they just stared at each other. Then from out of nowhere, or at least what felt like nowhere to me, mum slapped him, hard.

"The famous Tyler slap", the Doctor said and stroked his cheek.

"Well you deserved it!" mum yelled.

"I guess I did", he said matter-of-factly.

Now I was really confused. What the hell was going on here? When did my mum meet this guy?

"And you just left us here! Why? I loved you and I had come all that way to find you!"

"Okay! What the hell are you on about?" I asked.

Mum turned to me.

"Donna, there are some things, well a lot of things your father and I haven't told you. We should go home and talk this through, your father should be home by now."

"So what you're saying is that my dad's a hand?" I practically yelled. "And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"We didn't think it was important", mum replied.

But I wasn't having any of it.

"You didn't think it was important to tell me that my dad is a freaking hand _and _a woman? And as if that wasn't enough he's an alien too! No you're right, that's not important at all", I said sarcastically.

"Why _haven't_ you told her anything?" The Doctor asked.

A very good question I thought, a very good question indeed.

"Isn't that obvious? If we'd told Donna anything about our space travels and time travels, we'd have to tell her about the metacrisis and you saw how she reacted to that. I didn't want my daughter to think of me as her weird hand dad", said my weird hand dad.

"Looking back now it might not have been the best decision, but it felt like it at that time", said my mum who, apparently, had traveled through time and space with the Doctor, a face changing alien who's the last of his kind.

My family's even weirder then I first thought.

"We've explained ourselves, now it's your turn Doctor. How did you get here? You said it was impossible", my mum asked.

Oh right, a large part of my family is from another universe. Yeah. That's right.

"By an accident. I never meant to end up here again, I didn't want to stir things up… But I guess things don't always turn out the way you've planned", he said and looked at me, mum and handy daddy.

But oh boy did he stir things up…

"Yes, I guess they don't", my dad said with a voice like steel.

The Doctor turned to my dad.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"I know. I live a better life than you do."

"I know you do."

And then something strange happened. My dad and the Doctor both stepped forward and embraced each other. They let go pretty quickly, but not before the Doctor mumbled something in my dads ear that he nodded at. They Doctor straightened out his jacket and corrected his bow-tie. And then I just couldn't resist it anymore.

"That's a ridiculous bow-tie"

"A bow-tie? Why did you have to choose a bow-tie? What was wrong with that wonderful coat?" My dad said at the same time.

"Hey, bow-ties are cool", the Doctor answered with a half smile. "And now it's time for me to leave."

He walked over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, but before he opened it he turned to my mum.

"You did have a fantastic life didn't you, Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, I did", she said and smiled softly.

"Good", he said and stepped outside the door and left.

About fifteen minutes after the Doctor had left, the doorbell rang and dad went to open. For a long while he didn't say anything, but then he started laughing. When he walked back inside he was holding a brown bundle and smiling brightly. He folded it out to show me. It was a long brown coat. He put it on and sighed happily.

"This coat is wonderful, I love this coat! Did you know that Janis Joplin gave it to me?"

The end

A/N: Ten needs that coat, end of story! Feel free to review and tell me what you thought. A new chapter of Parallel is coming soon, probably tomorrow 


End file.
